warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Beechwhisker
Beechwhisker is a lean, quick, lilac brown tom with amber eyes and long legs. He is a kit of PineClan and is the brother of Cloverkit and son of Runningflower. He is roleplayed by Sage. Personal Information Beechwhisker is the brother of Clovershade, half-brother of Swallowkit, Sunkit, Crowkit, and Foxkit, and son of Runningflower. He is physically healthy, but he has some bad thoughts in his mind. He suffers from Ophidiophobia, which is the fear of snakes, and has frequent nightmares about being squeezed to death and poisoned by a bunch of huge snakes. If snakes are in his mind, he often mistakes a branch or tail for a snake. History Not much is known about his past, but he first seen in PineClan camp playing with Cloverkit, who pins him. Runningflower then comes over and starts to tell the kits about being a leader or deputy, in which, Cloverkit complains about being a deputy. He then goes to Lionmane, the current medicine cat, and asks to help. He then goes collect some marigold from a patch in camp and is told that he may be a medicine cat apprentice someday, which makes him excited. However, a cobra s Comes into camp and Beechkit hides due to his fear. Coalstripe tries to kill it, but gets bitten in the process. Runningflower then goes and grabs Beechkit and is noted to be placed in the nursery next to his sister. Beechkit tells his mom that he wants to help, but Runningflower tells him that Coalstripe's fate was in StarClan's paws. He then goes outside of the nursery, pretending to rub a dried leaf on his paw as if he was treating a wound, but he sees Sunnykit's tail and thinks it's a snake before running off again. He is seen a few moons later, watching the nursery, until his sister knocks him down and plays a bit too rough. Runningflower tells Cloverkit to get off of him and it is noted that he has dirt on his face. Cloverkit then comments that all he does is collect herbs instead of playing like a normal kit. He cheers loudly at Sunnypaw's and Pebblepaw's apprentice ceremony, loud enough so that they could hear them. Beechkit is seen poking his head into the nursery after the new kits are born and comments that they are beautiful. He then talks to Mosskit and comments that his sister is always moody before she walks off. He then confesses his fear of snakes and shivers at the thought of being squeezed by one after Mosskit says that she was wrapped by one before. A StarClan cat then comes to Beechkit and leads him out of camp to tell him that he needs to find the other three. Beechkit's confused and tries to stop the cat from leaving, but he fades before he can. Cloverkit then comes to tell him to come back to camp since Runningflower was going crazy. He takes one last look and follows his sister. Runningflower confronts him, but Beechkit tells her that he was just looking around. He then goes off to talk to Mosskit again. Swiftfoot holds Beechkit's and Cloverkit's apprentice ceremony since Tornstar was absent. Beechkit then becomes Beechpaw,the medicine cat apprentice to Redtuft while Cloverkit becomes Cloverpaw, apprentice to Littlefrost. Beechpaw touches noses to his mentor and feels excitement of finally being a medicine cat. Runningflower then announces that she was going to retire to the nursery and Beechpaw is seen cheering loudly for her. Trivia *Runningflower was originally meant to be the same color as Beechkit, but Sage was asked to change her color since they were almost exactly alike. He was the only cat that Sage didn't have to change. *Sage is debating on making Beechkit and Cloverkit's father be a rogue or loner. *Beechkit and Coverkit are both named after plants. *If Sage has Runningflower have another litter, they would probably be the half-siblings to Beechkit and Cloverkit since their father is unknown. Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Cats of PineClan Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:PineClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Cats Roleplayed by Sage